The present invention relates to a yoga brick and, more particularly, to a yoga brick that can be held by an exerciser to assist in balance while doing yoga exercises.
A type of currently available yoga brick is made of foam material and can assist in balance of an exerciser doing yoga exercisers. Specifically, when the exerciser stretches or bends his or her body into various yoga positions, the exerciser can hold a yoga brick to assist in balancing his or her body in some of the yoga positions. Conventional yoga bricks have no recesses in the outer surfaces and are, thus, not ergonomic, leading to uncomfortable gripping during use. The conventional recess-free yoga bricks formed of foam material have a small deform extent without adversely affecting the balance of the exerciser when the yoga bricks are subjected to the holding force by the exerciser. To provide gripping comfort and firm gripping, recesses are provided in outer surfaces of yoga bricks for receiving the fingers of the exerciser. However, the structural strength of the yoga bricks is reduced by the recesses. When in user, the deformation of the yoga brick is increased to an extent that may adversely affect the balance of the exerciser. Furthermore, the deformation extent depends on the force applied to the yoga brick. As a result, the exerciser could not predict the deformation extent and could fall or even hurt himself or herself when losing balance.
Thus, a need exists for a novel yoga brick that is not easy to deform and that allows firm gripping by the exerciser.